


In A World So Godless

by Cyello, MePropellerWontSpin



Category: 9lives (Band), Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Co-Written, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Rage, Violence, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyello/pseuds/Cyello, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MePropellerWontSpin/pseuds/MePropellerWontSpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows how it happens, or how it occurs but RAGE is within everyone.<br/>Even to those who thought they were immune, it doesn't matter because everyone gets RAGE at some point.<br/>Aron Erlichman is only one who isn't affected by everyone's RAGE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Infection

**Author's Note:**

> Gadjets real name is Tony  
> Truths real name is Vardan  
> just so you guys know

The flashing lights inside the club spun around in geometric patterns, filling the wooden floor with vibrant colors. The air was heated, filled with everyone’s drunken breath that hinged on the verge of instability. Everything was as expected though, the party was lively as usual. The floors were vibrating and the walls were practically shaking with the music that blared through the entirety of the club. It was for a reunion after all, a reunion between two bands that were literally at each other’s throats.

Amongst the crowd of people that had gathered, Jorel rested against the reverberating wall that synced with the blasting music of the DJ. His tattooed hand was around a glass of bourbon that was slowly becoming empty as he took sips of it every now and then. Apparently all of Hollywood Undead; along with Aron's band, 9Lives, was at this party. He had yet to see any of them here amidst the array of people that condensed into the club.

Instead of waiting to see someone, Jorel moved out from his spot against the wall and looked around. His stature made it fairly easy to push around others to make way for himself. Eventually he saw someone who looked rather familiar and got close enough to approach them.

"Hey" He spoke loudly enough so they were able to hear him over the music that endangered his eardrums of popping. Jorel was really wanting it to be someone he actually knew and not just some random stranger he had mistaken for someone else. Luckily, it was someone he knew even though if they weren’t on the greatest terms.

Aron turned around with an extremely annoyed look plastered on his face “hmm? Oh, hey.” His voice turned into disappointment upon seeing his ex. “Can I help you with something?” His salty attitude was clearly telling the other he wasn’t exactly thrilled to see the Italian. 

Jorel let out a small chuckle due to the smallers reaction, Aron was feisty as always. He reminded him of a pissed off cat that was ready to pounce. "No Aron, but you can entertain me. This is supposed to be a 'friendly' party, or did you not get the text? How about I get you a drink to compensate?" The bassist knew he was being more than generous by offering Aron something to drink, he didn't want any heated beef between them tonight.

Jorel felt a hard shove to his side, causing him to turn and get ready to cuss at whoever the fuck bumped him like that; however, his slightly pissed off state diminished when he saw Jordon there. He was grinning from ear to ear, finally he didn’t have to deal with Aron on his own. That was until his grin faltered when he noticed the state that his best friend was in.

Jordon was smiling of course, clearly more than just a little tipsy. He seemingly noticed Aron and looked down to talk to him. Since he was almost drunk, he leaned down just to get him a little more riled up "Ooooohhhh heyy Doocceeyyy. Long timee no seeeee, eyyyyyy?" His breath reeked of alcohol, even his cheeks gave the evidence since they were bright red.

“Oh my fucking god,” Aron muttered. Even under the circumstances of alcohol, he couldn’t stand being anywhere close to these ‘talentless faggots’.

“Aye, pretty boy.”

He let out a breath of relief when he felt his goofy boyfriend’s hands wrap around his skinny waist putting Aron at a state of ease.

“The DJ won’t let me pick any good stuff, can we go to Dairy Queen?” Tony whined, his grip around Aron slightly tightening.

“In a bit pwuppy, I’m catching up with the _trash_.” He couldn’t help but let out a sly smug, knowing he was secure in Tony’s arms.

Jorel growled "Trash?" J didn't doubt that he could overpower whoever had his arm around Aron right now. "Listen, I'm trying to be nice and shit to you Aron. Fucking hell, don't be a prick right now, let's get the fuck along." He knew he was being harsh, but sometimes it felt like it was necessary. Also, did Aron just call that guy puppy? What the fuck?

By the time Jorel had even noticed, Jordon was off bothering some girl, her tits practically hanging out. Jorel’s brown eyed gaze focused back, not on Aron but on the male next to him. "Listen Aron, all that shit is in the past so let's move on. Yea?" The bassist continued.

Aron wasn’t going to be disrespected in anyway. He would always have a bit of spite in his heart after he and J didn’t work out. He grabbed Tony’s face and kissed him right there, biting his lip. The other blushed at the sudden affection “You’re so cute when you’re drunk,” he cooed.

 Tony took his eyes off Aron and looked at Jorel. “Hey, you’re Aron’s ex right? Oh my god I loved your last album. Can I get an autograph?” He asked innocently to the Italian man before him.

Jorel wondered what the hell was up with Aron and his boyfriend. Was he trying to get him jealous? Was he trying to purposely get him mad? Either way seeing him kiss that guy didn't exactly phase him at all, it was that he asked for a signature right after he did so.

"Oh yea no problem man. I only sign cocks, tits, and ass though. So if you got any of those I'll be more than happy" The bassist said with a wide smirk.

“If you’re sure.” Tony shrugged, starting to unzip his pants.

 Aron narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. Was he really going to let Jorel sign his dick? “Uh, no, no, no, what the fuck Tony. Stop, its time to stop.” Aron grabbed the other’s crotch, making him stop what he was doing right then and there.

“I was kidding!” The Latino zipped his pants back up with a laugh. Aron didn’t seem to think it was too funny at all. Seriously what the fuck?

Jorel actually gave a warm hearted laugh at that. "Christ ya know, I really would have fuckin signed it. It would have made a funny ass Instagram picture. I bet Aron here would have been red in the face, much like he probably is right now." The Italian took another sip of his Bourbon. "Now, can I buy you a drink Aron to make up for old times? Your boyfriend can come along if you still think I'm 'trash'."

Aron let out a sigh, thinking about it and eventually deicing on it. "Why not?"

“Hey, I’ll be right back, I gotta plug my phone into my ‘rocketship’, I’m on 3%” Tony said, referring to his car of course. Aron nodded his head, watching his childish boyfriend leave the club. “How are thinking looking for ya J? Found anyone yet?” Aron asked, staring into his eyes.

"Uh, No. Not really, had a few girls here and there but nothing special." The reply was flat toned and dry. Jorel didn't particularly like talking about his relationships with anyone. Especially with Aron, it felt like the small front man would stomp on him with any chance he could get. "Looks like you found someone though. That's pretty cool." He wanted to clearly change the topic as soon as possible. With that, Jorel led Aron to the bar pushing past the crowded mess of people to hopefully get him to the destination he wanted.

"Wait J, where are you going?" Aron questioned, pulling back. “If you try anything I’ll rip your dick off and make you eat it!” he warned, now woozy from drinking.

Jorel rolled his eyes at that, well at least he could spend some time with Aron now. 

* * *

On the other side of the bar; George nudged Danny “Hey, is shady going to make it tonight?” They happened to find each other amidst the crowd of people on the dance floor.

Danny shrugged his shoulders in response to George, "I don't know. I mean, it would be my first time meeting him." He moved his hand to adjust his blonde hair from covering his eyes "I haven't seen anyone... Really I'm just hoping that this 'reunion' is going to go alright. I really am going to dread if I have to see any fights". He knew how Hollywood Undead and Deuce didn’t get along well.

“Don’t worry your pretty head off.” George flexed his muscles, trying to impress Danny. “If anyone looks at you wrong just let me know.”

Danny rolled his eyes at that remark, "Yea, I know I have you to save me. I feel so much butter."

George didn’t take the sarcasm into consideration “really?” getting his hopes up.

Danny looked up George, giving him a sort of goody smile. "Wow, did you really not get that? Well, sure. Whatever". He could hear the hopefulness in his voice and didn't want to spoil the feeling George clearly had. Either way that was his friend, "So should we look for them or just wait till we see someone we know?"

“You know I don’t care anymore,” he sighed, leaning back on the railing. “Wanna get high after this?” he already knew what the answer was going to be considering what a goody-goody Danny-boy was.

Before Danny could even respond, the doors opened letting in a well-build man.

Jeff walked in, his mind spinning with words and thoughts.

_‘Ok, you’re fine.’_

_‘Nothing is wrong.’_

_‘It’s just a headache.’_

Jeff knew the reunion would be anything but ‘fine’ as soon as the virus acted aggressive enough.

_‘Calm down Jeff.’_

_‘You just got back from the islands.’_

_‘It’s been a long month.’_

The sounds in the room became louder as his blood pressure increased drastically.

Just walking by people he didn’t even know was irritating him. Everything was bothering him to a molten core. He felt like he would go off in any second. His blood thumped and pulsed in his ears, it wasn’t going to take very long until he would finally snap.

Truth had just finished talking to some fan. He moved from his post, bumping into someone a bit hard since he wasn't exactly looking where he was going. "Hey, Sorry man." Vardan always knew to show respect for strangers, no matter who they were. It wasn’t wise to just put down someone that you didn’t know.

Jeff panicked when his vision went from crystal clear, to a red, vibrant filter. He didn’t have a real solid reason to feel angry or upset. He stopped when he noticed a familiar face, someone had bumped into him but the expression and features made the world stop spinning.

‘The Truth’

He didn’t actually know about the guy but he always kept up to date with Aron and George on their career status and how they were doing. This person was someone he recognized clearly, he only plastered himself on every cover he could with Aron.

Vardan raised a brow, noticing the sudden change in the man he bumped into. Was something wrong? "Ey, you alright? Yer looking a bit stressed homie". He hadn't recognized the individual just yet. The face looking familiar, although not enough to trigger a memory.

Tye, who happened to stumble across them, sipped on his beer, wondering why there was some dude just glaring at his band mate. “You lost buddy?” he asked, no response.

Truth backed up a bit, knowing that whatever this person was feeling, it was not the good kind of feeling. His time in gangs had made him aware of what could happen but he wasn't too sure still. "I dunno man, talk to me homie. I mean no disrespect". He was speaking in honesty, not wanting to lie to the seemingly bothered male.

Shady looked up at Vardan and felt nothing but rage. The kind of rage that screamed nothing but murder. His whole vision stopped being clear as everything blurred into mixed up colors. Everything high contrasted and violent as I felt my consciousness slowly seep away.

_I want strangle him and beat him to a bloody pulp. I want to feel my hands breaking bone, feeling the delight of snapping something that was other than my own sanity. His eyes, his face, everything is a massive blur for me. Maybe he is yelling at me, maybe he is smiling, maybe he is laughing. If you were to ask me I couldn’t tell you, as everything felt heated and rushed. What the fuck am I doing?_

Jeff thoughts were now on mute as everything turned into pure murderous instinct. He jumped forward, propelling himself enough to even gain a height advantage onto Vardan. Jeff grabbed the male rather hard, his fingers making hard indentions into his skin. He was moving all over, and soon enough he leaned towards his neck. He could practically see the muscles moving beneath the layer of slightly dark skin that confined muscle. Jeff didn’t think twice before he bit down.

His teeth sank into the flesh, ripping apart layer after layer of tissue and muscle. The gush of blood against his lips and cheek, running down his neck didn’t faze him. It was like a warm waterfall that made Vardan’s white coat turn into a deep red sea. The fabric soaking up his own blood, making the scene only slightly less messy.

Jeff didn’t even notice the screams that erupted from almost everyone in the club. He didn’t notice how people ran and fumbled over each other, how they all looked so desperate to get away.

It’s not like Jeff could see anyway, everything was still vibrant and blurry. His mind was still filled with _**Rage**_.


	2. We've lost our Goddamn Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RAGE starts spreading, but what happens when everyone wants to get out of the city to hopefully avoid the contamination?

Yuma found it the most unsettling when he heard about Truth dying by some maniac was news that not even he believed. More so he was concerned by what exactly had happened. Yuma had arrived when the police and paramedics were there so he hadn’t seen anything besides people being wheeled out and the general scared energy that the place radiated. Still, he was focused on the casket getting covered by dirt and flowers just to be respectful to everyone that had come to see Vardan lowered forever. Jimmy eventually moved away from the close quarters of the burial and went farther out behind the crowd of people. He didn't want to ask anyone about it too much, seeing as they were all mourning but everything seemed so strange to him that he wanted to know what the hell happened.

Jimmy did see Aron and Gadjet, but didn’t want to interact with them just yet. He would wait until the priest finished his speech.

Soon enough Aron and Tony caught up with Yuma after all was said and done. "I don't understand," Aron whispered, "The paramedics said he was on bath salts?" He didn't think any drug could actually turn someone savage in a way that would make them attack by just _biting_.

"What else could it be? Mind control?" Tony wondered.

Aron didn't care about the rough past he had with Shady. It was the blood, the screaming, the turmoil that took place at the club that night. "Should I ask how the crew is?" He looked to Yuma for answers, knowing how calm and collective he carried himself. He was always a relief in a tough situation.

“I know this is sudden, but can you tell me anything that happened?” Jimmy asked. He knew he was taking a risk here, a large one considering that Aron might just be traumatized.

Aron shook when he tried to recall the events of that dreaded night. "I didn't see everything," he began, shaking his head. "J dragged me alone to hang out with him but before we actually made it out the door I looked over and saw shady using his teeth to-" He stopped mid-sentence, letting a mouthful of puke out over the ground of the cemetery.

Tony patted his back and gave a glare to the smaller standing across from them. "Yuma. Can you not right now?"

Yuma sighed, he didn't see what exactly the problem was right now. Sure Aron was bothered but he needed to know. Either way Aron just threw up in a cemetery and that was more than disgusting. "Alright... Still..." he moved away from the two and left them be. He didn’t want to bother them any more than they could handle. As he walked away he noticed a silhouette that was against a large tree. Who exactly was that?

Once Yuma left Tony spoke in a small voice to his lover "Hey you wanna go back now ? Maybe take a bubble bath?" he offered to his boyfriend, trying to be of some service.

Aron sighed "I need some time," he said, hugging himself tightly to try and get some type of comfort.

"You need sleep, straining yourself isn't goi-"

 Aron did want to know what was supposed to be 'good' for him anymore. "Back off!" He snapped, startling the other. "Listen… I… I didn't mean it. I just need some time, I'll take an uber cab home ok?" Aron kissed Tony on the cheek before he sat down in front of the newly planted grave, staring at the dash mark between year of birth and year of death. He looked over to see a certain Italians face before looking away as soon as he made eye contact.

Jorel was there at the funeral it turns out, staying in the very far back since he didn’t want to bother anyone here mourning. He felt like he needed to be there, just to pay respects to Truth. Even though they were not close at all, he still knew him and Jeff had…. Either way he noticed Aron and Tony. He didn't want to particularly bother them at the moment knowing how affected they would be by their friends death.

Aron stopped his grieving and decided he needed to drink alone. Just him and himself. He took an uber to the nearest pub to drown his sorrows.

After Aron had left Tony took to seeing Jorel. He noticed him as well, along with Yuma talking to him now. He made his way over, joining into the conversation at hand. It seemed that Jorel had told Yuma of what happened at the party and now the other was processing the information.

“That’s strange… Occurrences don’t usually happen like that. I doubt a drug would do something of that nature to someone” Yuma observed. He rubbed his chin with his fingers, contemplating on what exactly made Jeff act out in such a way.

"So if it's not the drugs then...maybe a cult?" Tony guessed. "Maybe he was just going cray and he finally snapped. Maybe it's not that big of a deal?"

"Oh definitely, don't be stupid" Jorel growled at Tony. Jeff wouldn't be into some cult, nor would he be doing bath salts. J couldn't think of him in that way. Sure he had his fallouts but still Jeff had a solid hold on his life. Surely he wouldn’t be doing that shit again when he had a fuckin family.

"Well I don't know the guy, I'm just saying it could be a random act of violence, as a Latino- American, I've seen it happen too often. Besides how well did you know the guy? Five minutes?" Tony defended himself, hands on his hips.

"Well I've known him since I was a fuckin teenager mind you." J snapped a little at him, rubbing his eyes in annoyance "Also why the fuck mention you’re Mexican? What the fuck, have you seen people go ape shit and literally bite out their artery in their neck like Jeff did or am I missing something?" J was now getting a little angry, seeing how Tony was putting Jeff off so easily.

Yuma gave a nod in agreement to Jorel doing his best to ignore the Italians anger "He would have to be brainwashed to do something like that, there’s no way a conscious person would have attacked another in that brutal manor. I doubt Jeff is secretly some sort of kill on the side.” Jimmy closed his eyes for a few seconds before continuing on “What about the possibility of some kind of disease? It sounds like a movie but still Jorel you need to calm down. Don’t over think this.”

"Fucking shit I'm not. Jeff was my friend and I don't even know what the fuck happened!" Jorel said, his voice managing to keep low for the courtesy of the other people around them. "Ya know what, fuck it" With that, The Italian turned away and started a pace back to his car. Usually he wasn't so easily pissed off but for some reason it was getting too him. It was bothering him to a core.

Seeing Jorel walk off made Yuma sigh and turn back to Tony. "Haven't you noticed that everyone seems a bit more irritable lately? It's odd."

"I know what you mean, maybe it's something in the air?" He shrugged. After all, maybe something was just irritating Jorel. It didn’t seem like such a big deal…

* * *

 

Over the course of the next two weeks the ‘anger’ had spread, causing doctors and the board of medicine to be consumed in reports of emotional distress involving brutal anger and suffering. It turned out to be a virus that triggered a primal emotion: Anger. During this time a doctor was allowed to be interviewed on TV to give an explanation of some sorts to the people.

_“Today we have Doctor Welsh with us today to explain this new virus. Everyone in American has been calling it RAGE. Can you elaborate on what exactly RAGE is Dr.?”_

_“Well yes I can. I cannot give the actual name of the virus because of certain circumstances revolving around the origins but I can explain it. As many people say it is a raw emotion, just pure rage much like how it is nicknamed. Anger, hatred, everything that makes you feel hot and agitated is what this virus does to you. It doesn't kill you so rest assured it will not harm you, all it does it alter your thought patterns and emotions. We promise that it is harmless, as you all know emotions can be changed through time and effort. Do not worry, it is under control.”_

After that interview things calmed down but then the wave of RAGE hit. At first there was only maybe a dozen cases that came in. Now it was evolving into the hundreds. The numbers were escalating at alarming rates in just LA at home. Of course the news never gave exact details on what happened to anyone it was all covered up. Yet still, the people that were involved in it were all traumatized and gave horrifying stories that the media didn’t cover.

During this time Jorel rested in his bed at home, his door locked and his phone off. He hadn’t any contact with anyone, not since the news report of the people starting to contract RAGE. He knew something was wrong with him, that he would turn into one of those infected people. The Italian could feel the anger boiling inside him, he knew that he was going to lose it soon.

By staying at home and only having the interactions with his cat, he was able to remain somewhat calm. Of course that was until he heard a news report that was blaring on the T.V. The woman’s voice was so high pitched, like she was scared but thrilled at the same time. What kind of bitch would get excited over this?

Jorel panted, feeling his palms become sweaty and his shoulders shaking slightly with the anger boiling upon him. Even still he felt mad, mad at the fact that some weird virus was infecting them, mad that some people were being murdered behind the scenes, mad that Jeff probably had contracted this fuckin disease.

_“We have been able to trace it back to the first attack that was in West Hollywood. This attack was by a male during a clubbing event -”_

Before the woman could even add onto what she was going to say, Jorel had rushed to the Television in a haze. His fist colliding with the glass that held the image of the blonde talking with such irony that made his blood boil. He turned from the T.V the broken pieces on the ground, the screen stark black but it wasn’t enough. Yet he needed more, not even caring that his hand was bleeding and some shards poked through the skin; Jorel started to punch the walls. His fists a flurry, loud thumbs and bangs from the varying strength made holes into the dry wall.

His vision was red around the edges, leaving a burgundy hue to coat his eyes. It was strange, this feeling of anger. It was unlike any kind of anger that he had before, his body going by instinct that could be compared to how Humans were before being civilized. Yes he was uncontrollably mad but still, he felt in control somehow. At least he thought so until he noticed the pounding on his door.

Of course it had to be George. "J, get your ass out here." George sounded more cool and collected. Even for his usual self. He had felt rather mellow, a little too mellow. It started off as feeling lethargic before a sadder aurora covered his general emotions.

“Please George I…” J was already yelling unconsciously, “I think I have it… Leave me be!” He ran to the bathroom, locking the door and sliding down onto the floor. He covered his ears with his hands, trying to cancel out the sound of George banging on the door. He felt a hot tear run down his cheek, the burgundy hue of everything never stopping.

Jorel knew that he had it now, he had whatever Jeff had, and he had what everyone was scared of. He knew this because his mind was still filled with RAGE…

* * *

 

  “In a recent report a man bludgeoned his wife’s face with a brick an hour ago. Police-“

  Aron shut the T.V off and tossed the remote on the glass coffee table. The reports were now getting more serious, no longer holding back the harsh reality of what RAGE was doing to everyone. Without a second though he spoke to the others around him “Let’s get the fuck outta here already. Babe, where’s my holster?” Aron looked around for the cover to his glock.

“I threw it in my bag.” Tony had a few bags flung over his shoulder with a set of car keys in his hand ready to roll out of the city and away from the danger. He too had come to the same conclusion earlier about what to do. Staying here wasn’t safe and it probably never was going to be.

“Yuma!” Aron called through the household to their bandmate wanting to make sure everyone was accounted for.

“I’m here Aron”, thankfully he had bought a few pairs of knives. It was weird, like the whole world was starting to fall apart. Even Aron was acting strange and had bought a gun too. He would have thought Aron would be the last to buy a gun considering that encounter so many years ago with Jeff. Maybe things were really falling apart from this virus that was spreading. Jimmy kept as clear minded as possible about these outbreaks not wanting to freak out or scare his friends.

“I wonder what we are going to do about this. I just don’t want things to turn to shit for us.” Yuma told Aron once he started to approach him.  “Do you have any idea of where we should go? My parents have a place up in the mountains so there’s a place but I don’t know how that is up there… with these attacks going on.” He packed up the last few things he had in his bag.

“Aye Yuma, shut the fuck up. My sister lives in Oregon. It’s probably hasn’t spread there yet.” A look of determination set a fire in Aron’s eyes. Endurance was one of his strongest qualities he had going for him. He threw their bags in the back of Tony’s Jeep and locked up the home. Once everyone got inside Tony got into the driver’s seat and started it up. With a unanimous vote the trio took the scenic route just to avoid the traffic. He knew how hectic the crowds would get considering what was going on.

“Stay on the left lane,” Aron directed, looking at Google maps while Tony drove behind the wheel. Aron wanted to be as precise as possible to get out of LA and upstate. Of course with him sitting in the front Yuma was forced to sit in the backseat amongst the hoard of luggage they had.

“I would if this guy would get off my ass!” Tony stuck his head out the window to get a better look at the congested traffic in front and behind him. Either route didn’t matter because most people had the same thought as they did.

“Keep your eyes on the road!” Aron nudged Tony, eyes still focused on the map through his phone.

“Stop attacking me I’m trying my best!”

Aron was on survival mode. His focus was to get to safety. Not many people knew this but, when it came down to crunch time you can bet your ass Aron would always keep things in a tactical order, whether it came to his relationship, career, or surviving the end of the world. “Then fuckin hurry up!”

Tony got nervous when traffic stopped for a long period of time. Everything was practically paused, people weren’t even honking.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Aron asked when his boyfriend removed his seatbelt. He sensed something happening outside but was hesitant on what it was.

“Something’s up, I’ll be right back k’ bebé?” Tony assured, opening the door.

“Wha-no, are you fucking stupid?” Aron unbuckled himself as well only to block the other from walking off too far. “Stop, listen to me, you’re going to get yourself slaughtered out there!”

Yuma knew as well something was going on. He gazed out of the window, looking up at the sky and seeing the black silhouette of the helicopter coming into view. He could see something happening inside it, but it was all too far away.

Before the other could make a remark, the sound of a helicopter’s vibration could be heard from above. Now coming down into view, the sound loud and repatative.

Aron covered his ears when it flew too close for comfort. He looked up and his eyes widened. He could see men in all white suits, masks above them dumping out something onto the freeway. The air went stale and became heated from the chemicals.

Aron could feel a thin spray of something wet covering his face. He could feel it soak into his clothing. “Ew, what is this?”

“It’s…foam?” They both looked up and then at each other in question.

Yuma got out of the car, looking around and seeing others exiting their car as well. All of them looking around at the white blue substance that was on the cars and road. Jimmy immediately knew what they were doing, as soon as he saw someone start yelling. “So they really did resort to this…”

Whatever this foam was, it was causing people to contract the virus. It was making them yell and scream, starting to attack others. “Fuck!” Yuma pulled at the door of the car to hopefully get back in.

Aron ran back to the jeep to get Yuma when white vans slowly rolled out of the trees off the road. They were moving fast considering the amount of people starting to turn into a frenzy around them. Aron stopped when the trucks stopped. The back of the trucks opened with a thud and people in contamination suits hopped off the trucks, strapped with equipment. He couldn’t help but shake in fear as car by car people were being subdued. Some were just hit over the head, others were just grabbed and taken. It was alarming at how many people in the biohazard suits there were and they were only going closer and closer to them.

One of the men in the hazmat suits pulled out a flash light. The movement caused the substance to start to fog up the air. It was cloudy all around them. With a push pf a button the light came on. Instead of the usual white light, a specific type of black light shone out of the nozzle. The man dragged the light over the skin of a young man probably in his teens. His skin glowed a bright red under the light and the person turned off the light.

“What the hell?” The teen resisted. “Fuck…FUCK OFF WILL YOU!” RAGE inside the teen made him start to act out. He let out a long string of cusswords as he jumping at the person in the suit, fists swinging. A second person shook his head, signaling something to the others in the suits.

Yuma knew what was coming, that teen was the first to really attack them. Fuck, he couldn’t get himself to turn away from the impending doom this kid had.

Just as Yuma knew, the doctor that examined him pulled a hand gun from behind. It had a silencer on the end, the man raised it quickly. It only took him a second to aim before he pulled the trigger.

The teen fell to the floor, a pool of blood forming around him. The thump made from him falling made Yuma shiver. The hole was dead center in his forehead, whoever these people were they didn’t hesitate. They knew what this virus did, they knew what needed to be done after a person turned.

Aron covered his mouth to silence his scream, fuck another person dying right in front of him. He turned around and started to bolt back to the Jeep to grab his own gun when he felt a gloved hand yank him back. “N-no, what?” he was cowering in fear when his eyes flashed with the dark light pointed right at his face. The person having no shame as to shining it in his eyes. He could hear his own heartbeat. Those few seconds felt like an entire hour. His skin glowed a light blue under the light which seemed to appease the man shining it.

“He’s negative.” Was all he said, not elaborating and saying it in a tone that was far from excitement?

“Negative for what?” Aron asked, staring to panic from the unknown. He was still trying to tear himself from the hands of the person holding him still. Soon enough the light ceased and his eyes adjusted back to normal. “The fuck am I negative for?!”

No answer.

A second man in a hazmat suit poured a liquid on a rag and covered Aron’s mouth with it. He worried about Yuma and Tony. He knew in a matter of seconds he would be passed out. His eyes scanned the area and saw the similar thing happening to them. Fuck, he was losing it, he was falling asleep. Aron didn’t even have to close his eyes to know that the world turned black all around him as he passed out..

* * *

 

_“Hey”_

_“Wakey-Wakey”_

_“Nappy time is over.”_

Who was that? Who was talking?

Aron opened his eyes to find himself laying down on a hospital cot, uncomfortable and no longer in the clothes he had on previously. He looked up for some sort of answers only to see a lean, tall man, probably in his early thirties such as himself, wearing a doctor’s coat. He was writing something down on his clipboard, watching the machines carefully.

“Ah, fuck. What?” Aron blinked a few times before his eyes focused on the stranger.

The Man’s eyes looked down at him through his glasses. “Morning prince charming. Good news, you’re not going to die, even better, you’re a walking miracle,” The long-haired man announced, flipping through a few papers on his clipboard.

Aron regretted the minute he tried to move in the cot. “Ouch, fuck, what... the fuck. Wait!” Suddenly becoming aware of the last moments he experienced before the black out. What happened to Tony? What happened to Yuma? Were they alright? He could feel himself start to panic a little.

“I wouldn’t try to get around so much if I were you. I also wouldn’t think too much, do try to limit yourself. We drew quite a bit of blood from you.”

Aron stared at the examiner, looking at him as if he were insane.

“Oh, I forgot. I’m Dr. Alexander, but call me Alex.” He introduced himself casually. Alex acted as if nothing was wrong, even sticking his hand out to shake Aron’s.

“I don’t care if you’re fucking Eminem. Where’s my boyfriend? Where’s my crew?” Aron growled, rolling off the bed as he did so. He landed on the floor with a loud ‘thud’ followed by a groan. His whole body ached, especially his arms.

“Mr. Elrichman,” he sighed, helping the Russian pick himself off the floor. “Listen to me. You may be the one thing stopping the epidemic, if that comforts you. We looked at your blood numerous times and every time we found nothing wrong with the neurons in your brain in fact, when we ran the test backwards your blood does a splendid job of attacking the virus.”

Aron was only half listening due to anemia and emotional strain. “Wait, are you telling me that… I…I’m immune?”

“That and more Mr. Elrichman. You should be happy. We can replicate a vaccine now.” Alex sounded thrilled but Aron was too tired and restless. He stood up extremely wobbly and decided to just sit back down on the cot.

“Where’s Tony? The guy I was with, uh, he’s about my height, Spanish, and my friend James?” Aron was already fearing the worst, preparing himself for what had happened to all the others. 

Alex rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses. “You mean the quiet guy with an awful taste in hairstyle and the one that won’t shut up?”

Aron’s heart accelerated in a more joyous tempo at those words.

Alex nodded his head out of the dimly lit examiner’s room “Follow me then.”

He led Aron down an array of doors, the walls were all white along with the tile, each with their own set of numbers. The Doctor halted at door with the number’s ‘303’ marked in black. “Go on, have your little reunion.”

Aron pushed down on the door handle and walked forward. He took deep breaths and remained hopeful to see Tony or Yuma. Either would be fine, he just needed to know they were alright.

“I don’t care if-“Tony was in mid-sentence talking to Yuma while he searched the bag he brought with him for something when his voice dropped upon seeing Aron alive and well. In an instant Tony had his arms around the smaller man and held him tighter than he ever had before “Holy shit, oh my god I thought I lost you.” He whispered, feeling the rush of emotions hit him as he held Aron in his arms.

Yuma smiled warmly, leaning against the wall and watching the two. “Glad to see you aw- I mean… I’m happy to see you” he spoke to him. Letting him and Tony have their moment together.

Aron let out a silenced cry, beyond happy that he hadn’t lost his friends again, happy that he knew they were alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's MePropellerWontSpin (Propeller).  
> I wanted to let you guys know that this chapter was originally 2,900 or so words but with editing it got boosted to 4,370. This was a monster to edit and if you see any errors or inconsistency please let me knew in the comments. Thank you and I hope you are enjoying this fic.


	3. From the Window, I can see your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is starting to come together, along with the side at the quarantine facility. Inner conflict starts to arise between everyone, how much longer will things stay stable?

Here in LA, Nothing was making sense for anyone or anything. The virus… RAGE… It went from a mild case of anger, irritation and depression to a set of spiraling hatred and uncontrollable violence. It was truly a disease of the mind that infested and broke your actions.

For Matthew Busek, it was worse. All his friends had turned, all of them had contracted RAGE and all of them had changed. All of them except him, he was the only clear minded person in a room full of deranged, sick people whom each held an extreme emotion which overwhelmed them all the time. It was devastating to see his friends be taken over like this.

The disease hadn’t taken over him though. No flashes of anger, no freak mutation that changed him. Nothing, he was normal. Matthew was the only one to not receive anything, nothing, it was all the same for him. The only thing that had changed was the land around him, the people. He was the same ol’ Matt he was before this, he wasn’t so different like his friends.

But now, Jordon was changing. His butterball was now consumed with RAGE, and there was nothing he could do to stop him from turning this way. RAGE couldn’t be stopped, he knew this all too well.

Now he stood there, mute in horror as he just witnessed his boyfriend and longtime best friend tear Dylan to shreds. His hands turned to fists, and from fists they grabbed and ripped. Jordon had some massive amount of strength, even if Dylans pleas he didn’t stop. He continued, through the screaming and through the countless times of begging. Soon enough, the mutilated body just lay there in a gooey puddle of broken bones and skull fragments. The shock was all too real for Matt. He just stood there, in shock and disgust as his best friend was made into mincemeat before him.

Jordon could feel the RAGE building up inside him, his body had completely acted on its own. His eyes were slightly red, along with his field of vision. The hue of burgundy clouded his blue colored eyes and dyed them almost a deep purple. Even still, he could feel the amount of anger that pulsed through his entire being and through his veins. He knew he needed help, he knew that he had done something because his hands seemed more higher contrast that anything in his field of vision.

“M-Matt….” His voice was coarse, he wasn’t even sure if he could comprehend what he was saying. He needed someone to stop this RAGE inside him, someone to stop this. The church they resided in was covered to the ground with blood and guts. The wooden seats broke, the podium barely standing, but along the stage was where Dylan’s remains stayed. The windows hardly let in any real light, the light was pigmented and broken. This church was as run down as they were, on their last legs, and on mankind’s last prayer before RAGE. Jordon was having a hard time differentiating, but he was able to face the figure before him. The one still in one piece, the one he knew had meaning to him.

It took a good minute for Matt to shake off the immediate shock. He bent down and looked into Jordon’s eyes, taking in the fact that his boyfriend was now a murder. “Jordon, why, why would you do this?!” Matt didn’t wait for a reaction. He remembered the first aid box that the crew left in his car, the urge to help Jordon coursing through him. He ran back outside, popped the trunk, and pulled out the box along with a towel. Matt didn’t waste any time in cleaning Jordon up. Still shaking, he wiped his bloody face as he looked for any injuries “Ok, I saw what happened but I have no idea what happened, if that makes any sense” Matt was beginning to cry now. The scenes that happened mere seconds ago still fresh in his mind. It made him sick, and his shaking becoming more frequent. Jordon had just murdered Dylan, right in front of his eyes. Everything was taking a long time to process, to process that Jordon was never going to be the same again.

Jordon could feel himself calming down with Matt’s touch, but it didn’t stop him from holding Matts wrist hard. “I-I…I-I need…” He wanted to rip Matt in half, take him down just like the person he did before. The muscles in his hand tensed and throbbed. He focused down on Matt in front of him, trying to regain control of himself enough to loosen his grip. Jordon knew he needed to calm down somehow but he couldn’t think of anything; nothing was coming into his mind but the want to hurt Matt.

Jordon shifted, and wrapped his arms around Matt tightly, almost too tight. “C-Calm… M-Me D-Down Matt” He said in barely a whisper. He knew he needed to calm down but he couldn’t do it himself, he needed someone to help him. He didn’t know what to do, but he didn’t want Matt to end up like the person that he had just ruined… Who was it?

George entered, not even acknowledging them in any way. He just walked straight past. They had all agreed to meet at the church Matt and Jordon were in. He was on time as usual, but his careless nature didn’t add to the already tense atmosphere.

Danny entered next, a little more cheerful and smiling at Jordon and Matt. His eyes gave a worried concern, but not too much.  

Jordon was slowly calming down in matt’s arms, he could practically smell the fear that radiated off of Matt. He knew his boyfriend was scared of him, but yet he was still in his arms. He was still trying to calm him down. Jordon didn’t know how long his calmness would last, but the red hue was fading from his eyes. He was able to watch George, whom he now recognized along with Danny.

George walked over to the bloody pile of what was once his bandmate. He placed his hand in the warm, bloody liquid. He felt nothing, no depression or sorrow. Just an empty hole where his emotions once were. He wasn’t phased by it, completely devoid of the emotions that came with his friend dying. “At least there is something left.”

“Oh my god.” Danny’s emotions were somewhat still normal compared to George and Jordon’s. He still had a strain of empathy that made him a human being once. “How awful,” he mused, stepping through the blood on the way up to the podium, his foot prints leaving shoe marks.  The stench of Iron filled the room, but no one seemed to care too much. Dylan was dead before them, but the sorrow was gone. Nothing was there, no one cared enough.

  Matt didn’t look over at George or Danny, he felt so alone being really human. It was horrifying to feel so low underneath these monsters. Dylan had been the only one not to have anything as well, not to change. Now Dylan was gone, his life taken by Jordon. He was alone.

 “We seem to have a few obstacles in our way,” Danny began. LA had just been quarantine a few hours ago.  “This could be the end for the world…or the beginning for us.” He has become more of a leader for them, the emotion in him was enough to make it feel like you were following someone. His attitude for this ‘era’ they were in was optimistic.

George cocked his head “Danny-boy, what are you getting at?”

“Well, seeing how we’re stronger than before the world came crashing down, I say we take the chance to maybe use what we have?” Danny added in. “Considering it is under control, of course” He gave a glance to Jordon.

“I agree” Jorel stepped into the empty church his boots crunching against the glass shards on the ground. By his side was a large wolf. The Italian only gave one glance to the ravaged parts of Dylan that laid on the floor in a pool of blood.  “We obviously have something greater than the others have. Especially since we can all control something, besides Mattie.”

Jordon pulled away from Matt, the embrace calmed him down just enough to be rational. “Don’t.. Say shit like that about him… So what if he doesn’t fuckin have anything, he isn’t going to be used like Danny’s puppets.” He loosened his grip on Matt but pulled him close to his side.

Jorel shrugged at that, “Then he can be our medic, in case we need anything or something happens to us.” He walked towards Danny, the wolf staying by the door. “Well, as you all know we all can control something. Danny being the one with the most power considering that he can control anyone that’s infected. George pairs in with that on people who have and haven’t been, seeing as he can manipulate their emotions. Jordon obviously has some weird strength seeing as he just ripped Dylan apart…. I can control animals and leave them infected. Currently, I have wolves all around patrolling L.A. I also am using Police Dogs as well around the armed government. Right now one of them is patrolling the Quarantine facility.”

George looked out of the broken glass window, “Our powers have limits too, Danny can only control so much without feeling to fatigue and lashing out. Same for me. I would imagine that goes for you too Jorel, and we all have seen what Jordon can do. I expect that if someone is going to be using their powers for an extended period of time, they should be isolated. Everyone except Jordon.”

Jorel understood where George was going with this, “So you’re saying Jordon should always have Mattie as a mediator for him then?”

George cracked his knuckles, “Yes. Jordon is the most dangerous out of all of us, if he kills any of us while he is angry it’s over.” The older male faced Matt, ignoring how Jordon was in a very protective stance. “Can you do that?”

Matt wanted to cry. He wanted to believe he was in a coma and he would wake up and Dylan would still alive. All he could do was agree to whatever his friends wanted. "What are you saying?" The ringing in his ears was strong but Matt still caught on to the part about using their powers and what not. "You're still all very fucking sick". He said standing up to George and Jordon.

George rolled his eyes, “Listen. Matt. We’re fine. We are all rational, we can talk, and we can still do everything we normally did. We just have something different about us now, we aren’t like those fuckin RAGE zombies that are crawling throughout fuckin LA. Be fucking useful Matt. This is what it’s come too.”

Jorel huffed, his wolf moving closer to Matt, “Maybe you might get something later on. If not, then stay with us. We aren’t going to hurt you Matt, you’re our friend. I’m sure Jordon wouldn’t let us touch you now anyway.”

"J, George, I know you wouldn't hurt me...I hope." He said looking at Dylan's remains. "But there’s gotta be another way out. I don't want to believe that this is it. That the news is right and the world is just coming to an end. Besides what are we gonna just do? Break out of LA and take over the world? haha, common dude" Matt realized what he just said in slight horror "wait...."

Jorel’s eyes sparkled, and his body language shifted to an adamant pose. “Well, yes. We just need to reach our maximum potential with this. Maybe Jordon could lift some hardcore stuff as well, it all depends on how well we can do this.”

Jordon was seemingly normal, “Well, I’m not trying to sound exactly cheesy… but why don’t we broadcast our music around L.A . At least then people will know who we are.”

George laughed at that, “Well, now that Jordon is fully calm downed… we can persuade Matt a little more. Even if we just ruled L.A or Southern California, I would be satisfied. We would benefit the people, and the people effected by RAGE.”

"You're all fucking crazy," Matt sighed. He knew he was in for the long run. And no matter what he would always take care of his undead family. He leaned against Jordons chest, exhausted and still in shock over the dead corpse that was once Dylan. "I still love you," he looked up at jordon, "and all of you crazy assholes," he turned and looked at everyone else. Things were beyond fucked up, but there wasn’t anything he could do. Not when they were all monsters.

Jorel’s wolf backed off, and J moved from Danny. “My wolf is currently outside the facility…. But…” Jorel held his forehead, “What the fuck, Why is he in quarantine!?”

“Who’s in quarantine?” Jordon asked, now interested. He was more than hyped, ruling LA sounded fucking awesome. He could only imagine what they could do, if they could even do more than that…

“Aron…. Aron’s in quarantine...”

 

* * *

 

Alex tossed Yuma a gas mask. "Everyone except Elrichman needs to wear one of these outside the glass wall. Unless you want to turn into one of 'them'."

Tony put his on "This is pretty cool, what do ya think?" He asked looking at Yuma.

Aron sat outside the halls, sitting against the dry wall and looking through the glass. The other side was just a dirty room with a door less walkway where anyone could walk up to the other side of the glass. He couldn't eat or sleep. Thinking everyone he knew outside the center was dead and the end of the world was here.

Yuma sighed and put it on, adjusting the mask’s tightness so it fit snug against his head. Yuma of course had his own style when he wore the mask, putting on a yellow and black hoodie, fingerless gloves, and tight pants along with boots. He had made it a thing to look like a vigilante, “Not as cool as me.” His voice was muffled by the mask. Yuma looked over this things to make sure that he wasn’t forgetting anything. “Ya know, we really need to get going. I’ll be back in a few hours since I’m going around nearby”

Alex stopped the other before he could touch the secured door "not without this," he said, unzipping a black duffle bag and pulling out a snipe gun of some sort. "Pull the first trigger right here to release a Taser, the second to kill . I don't want you two to go around like Rambo. We need a couple test of subjects." He then took out a second bag for Tony. The same weapon inside.

Aron was listening to the others in the other room. He wasn’t allowed to go with them. He was the blood bag after all. He couldn't help but think about his life and how the hell it all came to this. His blood was immune, able to be tested so a cure could be developed. Risking his life out there wasn’t an option, he would have to stay here to be used again and again for the research.

"Sweet, dude wanna play Lazer tag?" He joked.

 “No.” Ever since they had been put in quarantine Yuma had changed more. He had become more withdrawn from Aron and Tony. “Don’t mess around or else you’re not going to come back with all those freaks out there.” Yuma took the gun and held it in his hand, “Go easy on Aron, you’re going to make him have anemia if you keep extracting so much from him.”

"Children please," the brit got sassy. "I know his limits. The factor is stress and health. I'm not going to kill your little toy," he assured. Alex turned on two small, brick-shaped devices "keep these on you. Button one to talk to me, button two to contact the other, and button three acts as a smoke bomb....or was it button two? Hmm, whatever just don't lose these"

Tony picked it up before looking at Yuma. "Autobots roll out?" Trying to make the other smile.

Aron lightly hit his head on the back wall. Once again being excluded from something.

Right after the two left Aron was about to go lay back down in his room when something black ran into the room on the other side of the glass wall. A large dog?

Nope.

It was a large wolf, big enough to tear him apart. Those red eyes just stared into Aron's soul.

The wall between him and the beast didn't do much to ease his fear. He got to his feet and just watched the animal.

The wolf sat down in front of the glass window, just staring at the former singer. It was black and grey, his eyes continuously locked onto Arons. It didn’t make an effort to look friendly, or to look like he would attack. The way it stood there, it made it look as if it was in a trance.

Another few more wolves made an appearance, all of them having red eyes as well. They stood around the window, keeping a large enough distance away from the facility.

Jorel was sitting about a block or so away from the facility, ever since his wolf found the facility and saw Aron in the window he had kept it there and eventually had the wolf move in front of the window. He hid behind rubble so anyone who came past wouldn’t be able to see him. He wanted to interact with Aron, he was more than happy he was alive. The only problem was that his bandmates were out on some sort of trip, maybe gathering materials. It didn’t matter, but they would be in his way to get to Aron. Shit, he needed to find some way to talk to him.

J looked down at his feet, finding a piece of a broken car mirror. He hissed, not liking that whenever he used his power that his eyes would turn a burgundy, and when he would exert too many animals they would become a high contrasted red. He had to fool Aron into thinking he wasn’t infected but he needed to keep at least 5 wolves patrolling. Fuck, he needed more control over this.

A few of the wolves parted away from the window until only one remained. It loomed over to the window and put its paw against it. Nosing the window and gazing around inside the building. The ways it acted was like a friendly dog. Jorel was focusing his hardest on just that wolf, to make it look friendly and convincing so maybe Aron would say something to it.

The stress and blood loss made Aron upset. Not even angry, just sad. "Get the fuck out!" Aron yelled. Trying to Shoe the wolves away from the glass. "Just go away!" He had to slump back down against the wall when he got dizzy again. "Shit," he muttered. It was hard being this strong. His boyfriend was on some wild manhunt along with one of his best friends. He would just wait until he got the energy to go back to his room.

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't you dare fucking cry._

Jorel lost control of the wolf and panted hard, forcing an animal against its natural instincts was more than difficult. He did get the last of what happened and couldn’t take it anymore, he had to approach Aron. The bassist left from the rubble, moving and zipping up his jacket. He knew that someone would be coming around this area soon, whether it was the person in yellow and black or the person who was dressed regularly.

He grabbed the shard of mirror and looked to make sure his eyes were back to brown, which they were. He made his way behind the building to hopefully round over to where Aron was. He would be able to get there since it wasn’t guarded. Jorel moved quietly, wanting to reach his destination as soon as possible. As he was approaching he bit his lip, he needed to at least have one wolf. Aron wouldn’t notice his eyes being a little clouded, he could just blame it on the chemical they had released a few days ago. Jorel took a deep breath, using the biggest wolf he had to patrol around.

He approached the window, moving slowly so Aron wouldn’t be scared of him. Jorel walked towards the window, getting closer and closer.

Aron didn't even notice him, his face was in his hands, trying to not pass out and cry. He looked up and went into a state of shock. "What the... fuck?" He choked. Ignoring his health status, he slowly got up. "You're alive?!"

Jorel smiled widely seeing Aron, he moved to the window and put his hand up against it. “Fuck yea I’m alive. I wouldn’t go down so easily… I was worried about you… ya know? I looked back at your house, anywhere where I thought you would be…” In truth he did, well… he had his wolves check anything and everything where he thought Aron might be. “I’m glad you’re alright… I’ve missed you...” He spoke truthfully.

The bassist noticed how pale Aron was, “What’s wrong? Are they doing stuff to you in there?” The Italian knew he couldn’t get angry, his eyes would turn red. He did his best to maintain a calm look, “Aron?”

Aron smiled, letting his brain shut off for a second. He put his hand against the glass. Blood loss or just always missing his ex, he couldn't help but enjoy the wave of happiness. "God I thought you died." He sighed.

“I wouldn’t go down that easily just too some freaks.” Jorel spoke. He smiled again, “How are you Aron? Well, since you’re in here it looks like you’re safe.” He looked around the outside of the window, wondering if he would be able to get inside from just the window. He had no idea that RAGE spread through the air, “Do you think you could open this window for me? I want to at least touch your hand, something. I need to know that you’re alright, with all these freaks running around it’s hard to even… get through what’s been happening…”

Well, that was mostly a lie. Danny had kept the people infected with it far away from the facility, only letting a few get by to satisfy the guards. Still, he wanted to at least feel Aron. He didn’t look to have it like the others outside, and if he did, he didn’t have the special mutation like the rest of them did.

Aron let out a giggle, the lack of blood making him delirious. "Your name is j-dog. And you have wolves.

_Wait, wolves?_

_Jorel had wolves._

_Wake the fuck up._

Aron's eyes snapped open in anger.

"You bitch!" He banged his fist against the glass, not enough to crack it of course. "You're a bigger piece of shit than I thought!" The shaking in his legs wasn’t enough to weaken his emotions.

"You're infected! I can see it in your eyes!"

Jorel bit his lip, “Fuck Aron it’s not like I can choose to have it or not!” Were his eyes really that noticeable? But now he was getting mad, how was he a piece of shit?! His anger flared and his eyes became bright red, “Aron please…. I’m not going to infect you, fuck I don’t even know how to! Chill the fuck out I don’t want someone to come this way!”

“Just… talk to me. It must be boring as fuck in there anyway, somethings wrong with you I can tell. You’re not infected, you look sick. Just, I want to talk to you. That’s all I want, just to talk to you. Alright?” His anger was calming down, his bright red eyes fading back into a brown burgundy. “I just want to talk to you Aron. Please. I won’t do anything to you, I won’t ask to go inside. I won’t do anything to harm you. I’ll even take my hand off the glass, please. I’m fine, I’m rational. See? I can talk to you, I’m not like all the other freaks.”

Aron shook his head, smiling. "I'm Immune, must be my Russian genetics right? And once again you lied to me, just like through our entire relationship. And now, you tell me you're fine?" Aron's words slurred. "Well I'm fine, in fact sweetie, we can cure you. But you can't step in here. Whatever you all have it’s in the air. All I can do is fix you."

“I didn’t lie. I never said that I didn’t have it.” They made a cure? Aron was immune? No, they can’t have made a cure yet. Did they make the cure from Aron? If so, he would have to coax Aron out of that facility. Somehow. He didn’t want to lose this power he had, not when he was just getting the hang of it. He did mention the virus was in the air, so that was more information to go off of.

He would have to tell the others when he got back, but not now. He wanted time with Aron, he still felt something for him. “Alright, I won’t step inside or try to get in. If it’s airborne, I wouldn’t want to infect anyone who is inside.” Jorel rested against the window, “So let’s just talk then, okay?” He smiled warmly. Since Aron now knew he was infected, he decided that controlling more wolves wouldn’t hurt. He added four more to patrol, and his eyes turned a dark red color. “Tell me how it is in there, are you able to do anything fun or is it just sitting inside a room all day?”

Aron could go off on him or he could use this to his advantage. "It's not easy, I don't know if my sister is alive, I'm scared for Tony and Yuma. I don't know if I'll even survive." Aron wrapped his arms around himself. "It's not fun and games. It's survival. And I can't leave because they need my DNA for the cure" he explained.

“I..I can check around for Arina if you want me too. I’ll search around and keep a look out as well, if that will ease your troubles.” He told him. Jorel looked around, “I won’t ask to get you out, because that’s up to you but I want to come here and talk to you every day… Still, I don’t like that they are using you for a cure, it’s like you’re some test subject…” Jorel huffed.

Aron looked at him with tired eyes. "Nah. It's fine, she's not even in Cali right now. Um J, when they finish the cure would you take it?" He asked with a soft voice.

“I….I don’t think so. I’m fine without it, I still function normally… It doesn’t affect me like it does for everyone else… I’m still normal Aron.” J said and tapped on the window. “I’m not crazy like the others are, if that’s what you’re worrying about. If I was, you would be able to tell just by how I act. I’m not some homicidal maniac trying to break the glass” he chuckled. Jorel definitely did not want the cure, he didn’t want it at all.

"The virus can still mutate, would you do it for me?" He knew what the virus was capable of doing to someone, even if it was someone with a cool head like Jorel.

“Aron, that statement would be more viable if we were together, or dating in some way. You just called me trash not too long ago and now you are asking me to take the cure for you? Be realistic Aron.” Jorel grunted, pulling his hand away from the window. “I’m fine without it. I’m completely fine, nothing is wrong with me at all.” The Italian put his hands in his pockets, “I’m alright Aron. I’m more worried about you, what happens to you when they don’t need you anymore? What happens if they take too much blood, what happens when they fuck up and need more than that? You’re the one in danger here.”

"Why does it have to be about relationships? If you can't even see me as a friend you don't deserve me for one, and two they aren’t forcing shit on me. I want things to go back to normal J. God dammit.“ Aron choked back a sob "and in no matter what scenario I'm still the bad guy…."

“Why does it have to be about relationships? Are we even friend’s Aron? You shit talk me a whole fucking lot. You insult me constantly, what the fuck do you think I’m going to do for you? I’m trying to be nice to you, be here for you and you’re an asshole and push me away every single time. Fuck I want to be in your life Aron! I want to be something more than whatever you think I am!” He slammed his fist against the glass, not enough to break it but loud enough for a large noise to be heard. Jorel backed off, “I don’t even… I’m risking myself to come see you here, to talk to you and be fucking nice to you and you always shove everything back against me Aron! Fucking shit!”

Jorel’s eyes flashed a bright red, “They aren’t forcing shit on you? So you willingly came here to be fucking used and forced to be anemic every fuckin day? I’m sure you did. I’m sure also you enjoy having your friends be in the constant risk of dying to those freaks out there! Please Aron, you’re the fucking liar here!” He clearly was fed up with the male behind the window. “I try to do shit for you, back off, be nice, not bother you and I’m fuckin sick of being treated like SHIT by you!”

"Listen here you guinea-wop bastard! Throughout the years you have let Johnny fat fuck and Dylan rip on me even after YOU kicked my ass out of the crew I still tried with you. You're manipulative. You can't even see the end of the fucking world! You won't even take the cure and join us! And no ass hole, I gave them my ok so I can save LA, Fuck you! You aren’t being nice to me you're trying to stay diseased!" If looks could kill Jorel would already be dead twice.

Jorel hit the glass again, “You think I can control what the others do huh!? You think everyone is going to be fuckin nice to you when you bash them in your fuckin music?! You aren’t some perfect Angel Aron! You’re the one manipulating everyone around you and fuckin lying to everyone!” A few wolves appeared around Jorel, all of them growling at Aron and approaching the window. “Me coming to talk to you, or asking to see if your sister is alright isn’t nice!? You’re RICH Aron!”

He was close to having the wolves all crash into the glass, to break it and ruin the whole quarantine facility. “You think they are going to take good care of you in there? You think you’re going to be some big savior at the end of the day? That everyone is going to be cured? LA can’t be the only place in lock down, and if it isn’t how many cities have fallen to this fucking mess!?” Jorel was beyond angry, his eyes staying a bright vibrant red. “I try so hard to push all the shit you did aside, to act like we are past it but you always have to do this shit! All the fucking time! I’m over it…”

Just then one wolf threw itself at the window, then another. They didn’t break it or cause a crack but soon they would if Jorel kept them at it. “So how about you take everything back before I fucking break this window?”

A few more wolves threw themselves at the window, never more than one at a time.

"What do you want from me?" Aron couldn't even react anymore "and why do you care about me when you could rule the world? I know who I am J. I'm difficult. I'm moody. I'm a bitch. I can't change...you know why I'm like that too" Aron had the personality he had so he wouldn't get hurt anymore. Few people saw through that including Jorel or Tony.

“Because I still feel for you Aron. I still feel something for you.” He spoke. Jorel waved his hand and the wolves backed off. “I know who you are too, and I want to be that person to see you when you’re not putting up that harsh front in front of everyone. I want to see you when you’re needing someone, when you feel the emotions rather than suppress them and turn them into difficult moody episodes…. Fuck Aron don’t you know that I still feel like that towards you?” His eyes were becoming less and less red.

“I want something with you, I want to be that person for you. I know how you are, I know how to handle you, how to treat you well and not… not lash out at you like I just did… This whole world is a fucking mess, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want you. I don’t want to be alone in this world, or whatever the fuck is going to happen to it Aron.”

"I do too, I always have since high school. But I can’t...I can’t" at this point he faced defeat and let the tears roll from his face. "Tony was there for me when you never picked up the phone. He got me off heroine, he makes me laugh, he believed in me when no one else does, All those hours that HE stayed up with me when I was going through those withdrawals. I look at you and I cry because of how strong we were. We...We were on top of the world together. But those days are over when you let me go."

“I couldn’t have stayed with you at that time Aron… we both know it wouldn’t have worked out… It was doomed to end at that time… I… I knew I had to let you mend on your own, if I talked to you it would have made things worse… I always cared about you Aron. I’ve always felt like this towards you…” Jorel looked at him, his eyes telling the truth and his true emotions. He really did care for him, “I…I know Tony is there for you instead of me, but I wish it was me instead. I… I could give you so much Aron, just like when we were teenagers. When we formed the band, when we held hands in front of everyone else and didn’t care… I want to go back to that, when I could hold you and not be pushed away… It may be too late for that, but I want to show you that I can be good for you…”

A few wolves gathered around Jorel, laying besides him or sitting down. “I won’t harm you Aron, I won’t do anything to hurt you… They won’t either… Even if I have to come to this glass window everyday to talk to you, I will. I’ll come here every day to talk to you and be with you while they are gone. I promise Aron…”

"You let me mend on my own? No,no,no,no, nope. You dropped me on my ass. You don't deserve me, I'm sorry." He walked up to the glass. "And I'm either going to shove that cure up your ass or I'm going to break your neck. Either way you're going down along with whoever else is involved with you J. I am going to save this city. And I am going to fix this. Why am I the cure? Why me? Nah I was meant to rock LA from birth and I'll tell you what since I'm such a big bad asshole, I'll give you one last chance."

Jorel raised a brow, his eyes twitching in annoyance. Aron was still like this, even after all that. “What is it then Aron?” Jorel wasn’t sure how desperate he could get, he could break the glass and have the wolves take Aron away easily. “What’s my last chance then?”

"To join me and get cured," he answered sharply. "Yes or no" he stood proudly. "Look at me now how far I've come~" he sang with a smile, letting Jorel know how sure he was of saving everyone.

“No.” Jorel bit his lip, but then a great idea came into his mind. Tony was still out on patrol, he could have one of his wolves take him that would force Aron to see things his way, to talk to him. Yes, that would be perfect. “Join me, and come with me. Learn how great things can be.”

"Ok, ok, I see, so would you prefer to be cremated or a nice casket funeral?" Just then Aron heard the back door's soft siren go off letting him know Yuma and Tony were already back from their short patrol. And we're already making their way out of the decontamination chamber. "Actually let me ask bae if it's ok." He smirked.

Jorel smirked. A wolf had already gotten out of view and had snatched Tony, this would be easy from now on. “I’ll wait.”

"What?" Aron looked back and heard a struggle. They were still wearing the gas masks. Alex was still waring the hazmat suit from the experiment conducted earlier "bloody fucking hell!" One bullet from Aron's pistol was all it took to get the demon hound down. "How the fuck did this get in here?!" Alex wasted no time in throwing the dead animal into the chamber, locking it down.

Tony yelled in pain, his shoulder was bit badly. Aron shook Tony "hey. Oh my god, fuck!" He was once again shaking in fear he was about to lose someone else.

"It's just a bite but fuck it was deep. The back door wouldn't close fast enough."

   Alex examined the wound "he’ll be fine but he needs bed rest. Plenty of it. Never trust home depo, ugh common" he helped Tony up into one of the rooms to get him stitched up.

Pissed Aron went back to the glass wall "you're a horrible fucking person!"

“What happened? I don’t control all of them Aron… but didn’t you say that it’s airborne? They shouldn’t have let the dog in, it was probably infected… “Jorel mused. “They are wolves, and they attack whether I like it or not… I hope your boyfriend will be alright.” He spoke. “Ya know, I hear that wolves mouths are disgusting, all that bacteria and shit they eat… not to mention this virus. I would be careful Aron..”

“I hear they keep police dogs in there, is that right?”

Just as he said it, a German Shepard appeared inside the room Aron was in. The dogs were kept inside to provide a stable environment, and also to guard the area if needed. The dogs eyes were red, “I wouldn’t harm that dog if I were you. They’ll think something is wrong if you shoot it randomly. I’ll leave you be, but one will be outside here to keep an eye on you.” Jorel said before walking away more than happy.

"Wait J! I need to say something important before you leave!" He called

"And what would that be? Going to tell me to fuck off one last time?"

"His dick is 2 inches bigger than yours and guess what? He can last in bed longer than 30 seconds unlike 'somebody' I know," with that being said he flipped Jorel the bird before running off to be besides Tony while he got the wound disinfected.

Jorel laughed, "Well he must have to deal with his dick being in something looser than a grandma." He waved his off, but a single wolf stayed behind and laid in front of the window, monitoring him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Propeller here. This story is ongoing, and will be updated every weekend until completion.


End file.
